


An Omega Drake

by YuseiStardust18



Series: Uncharted/Shooter Crossover [1]
Category: Shooter (TV 2016), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Bob Lee Swagger, Alpha Chloe Frazer, Alpha Nadine Ross, Alpha Victor Sullivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Samuel Drake, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nathan and Sully are like father and son, Omega Nadine Memphis, Omega Nathan Drake, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiStardust18/pseuds/YuseiStardust18
Summary: When Nathan finds out that he was some part of some military experiment that left him an omega, can he get past his Heat, or will it take over? Bob Lee Swagger, a Gunnery Sergeant and a sniper, finds Nathan injured, and brings him home. Little does he know, that by bringing him home, he’s spiked the interest of some people, including the FBI and Shoreline.
Relationships: Bob Lee Swagger/Nathan Drake, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Nadine Memphis & Bob Lee Swagger, Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan
Series: Uncharted/Shooter Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169264
Kudos: 1





	An Omega Drake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Uncharted and Shooter crossover yet! I hope you guys like this!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Shooter and Uncharted story. In this chapter, Nathan gets shot by an unknown sniper, and Bob Lee Swagger saves him and nurses him back to health. He doesn’t know that Nathan is an Omega who also was experimented on by the military. But he accepts him into his home to nurse him back to health, while being on the lookout for the older Drake brother, Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this, so please take it easy! This is my first Uncharted and Shooter crossover, and I wanted to do it. My next Work on here will be a Tomb Raider and Uncharted, so be on the lookout for that!

_*Nathan’s POV*  
_

Cracking open my eyes, I blink them. God, that’s gonna be a pain in the morning. Grabbing my shoulder holster, I look around. Oh boy, I’m not alone. My older brother, Sam and my father figure, Victor Sullivan are nowhere to be seen. _Ah, fuck. Perfect,_ I think. _Now what??_ I sigh, then keep walking. That is, until I hear a gun getting cocked. I am so fucked. I turn around as slowly as I can until I’m standing in front of a man, not just any man, however. An _Alpha_. Well, just my damn luck. His eyes flash with a hint of red, and I can see the tattoo sleeve that runs up the side of one arm. 

“Who are you?” I ask, as he bares his teeth in a snarl. 

“Just what I want to ask you, asshole,” he says. “Now who the fuck are you?”   
  


My eyes widen, before a shot rings out, and I black out, falling over in pain.   
  


* * *

_*Normal POV*  
_

When Nathan Drake opens his eyes, the man is still there, but instead of having his gun on him, he’s stitching up the bullet wound Nathan has. The Omega stiffens. Never has he been treated like this. Sure he’s gotten lucky on some things, but now, not really. (If you count the times he’s seen death more than twice, then yeah.) The man turns his head to him, sighing.

”Welcome back,” he says. “I didn’t expect you to be awake. You lost a lot of blood.” Nathan sits up slowly. The man narrows his blue eyes some, then shrugs and gets up. The lights are still on, which Nathan is glad for.   
  


“You’re an Omega,” the Alpha says. “I could smell it on you when you arrived then was shot at my doorstep.” Nathan shrugs.   
  


“Wasn’t my first time getting shot at. Unless I was shot to shit, then I’d be screwed.” The Alpha laughs.   
  


“Bob Lee. That’s my name. Bob Lee Swagger.” Nathan nods at the named Alpha.   
  


“Drake.” He says. Bob Lee nods.   
  


“Nice to meet you, Drake,” he says to him calmly. “You’re a long way from home.” Nathan chuckles softly.   
  


“I am, aren’t I?” He says to the Marine. Bob Lee smiles. Nathan gets up slowly, blinking his blue eyes. He sighs, taking off his shoulder holster that he has over him with a sigh escaping him. Bob Lee gives him a solemn look.   
  


“You okay?” He asks. Nathan turns to the Alpha, then nods his head. He slowly gets up, his boots hard against the stone floor. 


End file.
